1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory device, and more particularly to a portable memory device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional flash disk (namely portable memory device) is normally provided with a cover to protect the plug of the flash disk. When the cover is taken off, the plug can be plugged into the USB port of a computer to transmit data to and from the flash disk. However, the cover is likely to be lost because of the user's negligence. Therefore, many more designs are created to solve the cover-lost problem, however, no matter how the designs change, the cover is always undetachably fixed to the flash disk as to prevent the cover from getting lost. For example, one of the designs is such that the cover is undetachably fixed to the body of the flash disk, and to use the flash disk, the cover should be pulled out of the plug of the flash disk to the from end of the flash disk and then turned 180 degrees, after that, the cover is pushed backward to the rear end of the flash disk. Hence, such a flash disk is structurally complicated and inconvenient to use.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.